Le Meilleur Amis
by Shrew-hanyou
Summary: [Oneshot] The sun was barely over the horizon and any sane person would still be asleep at that hour. But sadly a youkai by the name of Sesshomaru didn't have that luxury.... Sesshomaru is traveling somewhere, but who is this new inuyoukai with him?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the characters. Be glad I don't own Inuyasha or else it would probaly suck... a lot. But, I DO however own this story idea and Houjiru

NOTE #1: Houjiru's name means 'to obey' in japanese

NOTE #2: This is my second PWP(plot without a point) story

**_THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO ALL MY FRIENDS, ON THE NET OR IN REAL LIFE_**

_Love all you guys and I would never give you up for anything :) _

* * *

The sun was barely over the horizon and any sane person would still be asleep at that hour. But sadly a certain youkai by the name of Sesshomaru didn't have that luxury as he heard a soft humming sound coming from the other side of the makeshift camp.  
  
Sesshomaru rolled over in hopes of ignoring the humming, but it grew nearer and the inuyoukai growled, hoping he made it sound like he was asleep. But when a clawed finger poked his back, Sesshomaru decided to give up the pretense of sleep.  
  
"Houjiru, stop and desist" Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"Oh, that's very nice, just shove me to the side" said a cheerful male voice. The owner of the voice was a youkai, male and looked to be an inuyoukai as well. His appearance you ask?. Well, he had black hair that was cropped short to his shoulders and indigo coloured eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru muttered something darkly and sat up, _accidentally_ shoving Houjiru.  
  
Said shoved inuyoukai frowned and rose to his feet, snorting. "That was rude and you who squawks about etiquette all the time" Houjiru said.  
  
"I do not squawk!" cried an indignant Sesshomaru.  
  
"You just did you know".  
  
"This Sesshomaru would not do such a demeaning thing".  
  
"Oh and talking in third person is that much better?" Houjiru said as he poked the fire and sat down once again, "Makes you sound foolish".  
  
Sesshomaru snorted and glared at the other inuyoukai. Houjiru grinned and stuck his tongue out at Sesshomaru.  
  
**V-V-V**

Now, unbeknown to either of them was another pair of golden eyes watching them, but it was so soft they might not be there. But there was such a person, or should we say hanyou, watching them. Or rather two pairs of eyes, one golden, the other brown.  
  
"Inuyasha, why are we spying on your brother?" Kagome hissed softly as she watched the bickering youkais at the camp. The normal traveling companions of the little toadyoukai and the human girl were gone and this new inuyoukai was here.  
  
"Because I heard them from way at our camp and I want to see why he isn't dead yet" Inuyasha hissed back. Normally such 'insolent' behavior would have gotten you beheaded, not glared at. And he wanted to know what this was about.  
  
**V-V-V**  
  
Meanwhile back at the camp, Sesshomaru was glaring evildeathglares to no avail.  
  
Houjiru grinned "I know you don't hate me, so don't even try to pretend you do. If you really did, I would be ten times dead and a few more times just for luck".  
  
"I just do not see the need to sully my blade on such easy pray" he said, snorting.  
  
"Easy pray hmm?" Houjiru asked, "Then how is it that I beat you last week when we were sparring?".  
  
"You did not beat me. Just this Sesshomaru was growing bored and decided to end it".  
  
"Yeah, sure.... by losing and back to third person I see".  
  
A deadpanned**(1)** face from the Western Lord.  
  
"I know you love me, why else would you put up with me?" Houjiru asked.  
  
**V-V-V**  
  
In the bushes, a certain inuhanyou as trying to either not burst out laughing or throw up. Sesshomaru, his brother... _loved_ a man?!. A soft snicker escaped his lips before he stopped it.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
**V-V-V**  
  
"I most certainly do not" Sesshomaru said, glaring.  
  
"Aww.... you hate me, I feel hurt" he said as he rose to his feet for the second time that morning and stomped on the fire, "Well, come on, we are going to be late to the Youkai Lord meeting in the center of all the territories" he added.  
  
Sesshomaru muttered something under his breath as he grabbed his swords and rose to his own feet.  
  
Houjiru winked and laid his arm across Sesshomaru's shoulders, and wondered at the muffled sound in the bushes, and peered at the other inuyoukai, reaching over to ruffle his silvery hair.  
  
Then removed his arm, grinning madly. "I mean, what guy doesn't love his best friend?" he asked as he started off, swinging his arms as he walked dramatically slow.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head and wondered yet again why this annoying and foolish youkai was his best friend as he followed Houjiru.  
  
After all, being late was frowned upon.

* * *

Bwha!. Did I fool anyone into thinking it was a shounen-ai/yaoi story? :) That's what I was trying to do. Evil no? (evil grin)

**(1)_dead·pan -A blank, expressionless face._** I do realize that this is Sesshomaru's normal expression, but he would have some emotion around his best friend, no?

Oh, if anyone is wondering, 'Le Meilleur Amis' is french for 'Best Friends'. See, if you knew french, you would've known what the story was about.

Please tell me if you think I should write another story with Houjiru in it, cause we all just love to see Sesshomaru being tormented don't we? :P

Or if I should write a prequel/sequel.

As always, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
